An Exploration of Gender Identity at Hogwarts
by jammywho
Summary: Albus Dumbledore explores tales of students in Hogwarts who have challenged the idea of gender identity.
1. Chapter 1

Gender Adventures at Hogwarts

By Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

As with most of the wizarding world, there is more to gender than meets the eye. I for one, have always had my doubts about the binary system of gender, especially when we live in a world that so often defies any sort of label. So it was with great joy that I read today's daily prophet announcing the first trans* student to be admitted into Beauxbatons academy, an exclusively (and, it must be said, conservatively) female school. I will not mention the student in question by name, as I fear she has already had enough attention drawn to her through the media. (I would at this time, like to mention that I had absolutely nothing to do with the smudging charm that seems to have creeped its way onto every copy of the paper, exactly over said child's name, but whoever did so is most likely a genius), but I wish her happiness in her newfound identity and hope that it inspires others of a similar nature to do likewise.

But it must be said (and with no small amount of pride) that Beauxbatons is not the first school to admit trans* students, as that honour goes to Hogwarts. It was back in my early years as headmaster, only a few years after the Great Wizarding War. The wizarding population was taking its first few steps out of fear into the light of freedom and without the harsh oppression of Grindelwald's supporters, there were a few who spurned the chains and dared to be unashamedly different.

But alas, these tales are so often hushed or marred by rumour. I am reminded of Harold Hufflepuff, the only child of Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four learned souls who established Hogwarts as a fountain of knowledge, and his daring deeds, including the slaying of the ravenous Ridgeback and the rather less gory but equally incredible tale of the Nile river, where Harold stood resolute for forty two days, without food or rest, refilling the empty river with water from an aguamenti charm. A little known fact is that the only remaining record of Helga Hufflepuff is a wizarding census, which was located by my good friend Nicholas Flamel in Rome (it's worth noting that Nicholas' contributions to magic not only include the elixir of eternal life, but also the invention of the gender neutral term for magical people; "wix". I suppose when you're near immortal you've got to fill up your time somehow). While the artefact is noteworthy in itself through its historical significance, what's fascinating is the insight it gives us into Helga's family. At the time of the census, Helga had one seven year old child, a daughter named Harmony.

I can't say for certain whether the artefact is legitimate (Nicholas was always one for jokes), whether it is merely inaccurate to say Helga had only one child or whether Harold was designated female at birth, but simply identified as male (or indeed identified as neither, or switched frequently) but whichever way, there was certainly a bit of Harmony in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

My first story comes from the early years of my tenure as Hogwarts headmaster and concerns two young Slytherin students, both of whom I still remain in touch with and both of whom have made a small impact in our world. While their contributions to the movement may have been small, they were nevertheless pioneers. When breaking down a barrier, it is the first dent that makes the path a little easier for those who follow and which later cracks propagate around until the barrier is no more and we strive towards the next.

The narrative I tell is based on my conversations with these two magnificent individuals, one of whom is hesitant to be mentioned, preferring a more quiet life, but the other is almost a household name, and I have been given permission to use their name (and to hope I don't appear vain by doing so); that name being Mina McCray. And it is with young Mina that we begin:

Walking along the fourth floor hallway, fresh from a rather messy charms class (back in the day before explosion dampening charms were put on the frogs), Mina, an ambitious and athletic girl was thinking almost non-stop about the forthcoming quidditch trials. As a fifth year student, medium height but compact of muscle, she stood a fairly decent chance this year, due to the two vacancies for beaters; Arnold Gainsbury had graduated the previous year and Cassius Flint was put in Azkaban for having sympathies towards Grindelwald's supporters. In fact, so confident and ecstatic was she of this prospect that for the past three days her bat had taken pride of place in her satchel and the trials had taken pride of place in her brain.

But such single minded determination is often a mistake, as she was just about to prove by striding directly into one of Peeves' tripwires. Mina toppled; the contents of her bag sliding across the floor and her scarlet tipped hair was freed from its pony tail by the velocity of the fall. As she scrabbled to collect her books, her bat in her left hand, she swept a lock of hair out of her face just in time to catch a glimpse of a wand levelled at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Confundus" muttered the wand wielder.

But Mina was too fast, flinging the bat at the legs of her assailant, knocking them out from below. The wand flew out of the attacker's hand as they fell heavily to the ground, face first. In a flash, Mina was on her feet, wand pointing down at the figure on the ground.

She couldn't immediately identify the girl beneath her as their black hair was obscuring their head. She knew it must be a slytherin due to her emerald green skirt, but she knew most of the girls in her house and they wouldn't be seen dead in something as long and uncomfortable as that. The only thing she knew about this girl was that she was crying.

"What's the big idea putting a spell on me? Huh? A confundus charm; what were you going to have me do? Because unless it's beating the crap out of you, I don't think it worked, do you?"

"I was going to- I'm sorry, it was just"

"Just what? Just going to have a little fun making me your little puppet? I'm fed up of you lot, always calling me names, pulling your little pranks. Just because I'm a little athletic you think I'm peculiar? Well you'll be peculiar in the face when I'm done with you!"

"Please, no. Nothing like that. I just"

In that moment she thought she recognised the voice, but she still couldn't put a face to it.

"At least have the courtesy to look me in the face when you're assaulting me! Get up!"

"Don't, please; I'm scared"

"You'd better be. Get up and look me in the eyes!"

The girl at her feet once again burst into tears. Frustrated, Mina grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her upright, although not all of her followed.

"A wig?" Her glance shifted between the hair in her hands to the brown haired figure on the floor, still crying, but who had managed to raise their face to Mina's. It took her a second to identify them, just though the absurdity of the situation, but beneath the make-up she knew that face; the freckles, the slightly chubby cheeks, the pointed chin. It was him.

"Gabriel?" She couldn't believe it. The girl was her best friend from the year below. She'd practise quidditch with him every weekend and help him with his divination and even once, she'd told him about her deepest feelings about a sixth year Ravenclaw. But obviously he never told her much about himself.

"I'm sorry, Mina. I didn't want to do it this way"

"Do what, Gabe? What the hell are you playing at?"

"I didn't know how you'd respond and I know how you don't like girly things so I thought…"

"You thought what? You'd confundus me? To make me do what?"

"To accept me."

There was silence.

In light of this; Gabe seemed a bit more readable. Maybe this was why he never said much. How would you start a conversation about this sort of thing? If she got bullied for being a bit athletic, how bad would he get it if anyone found out about this?

"I just wanted to be myself for once; I didn't know how you'd respond so I thought"

He just wanted a positive reaction. He'd chosen her to be the first person to show himself wholly to and how had she responded? Even now, he was backing away from her. She lowered her wand.

"Gabe, I'm sorry."

"No, I deserve it; look at me"

"No, I'm sorry you felt you had to trick me for me to tell me about this." She knelt down next to him. "Now let's get you back to the dorm before anyone sees you"

"Thank you, can I?" He gestured to the wig.

"Of course" She put the scraggly thing back on his head and Gabriel smiled. "That lipstick looks horrible on you"

"Sorry, I'm new to this. Could you help me with it?"

"I dunno, Gabe, this is all a bit much for me. I mean why do you want to dress up as a girl anyway? Doesn't that skirt itch?"

"Heh. It does a bit. I've torn my tights a bit as well."

"Beginner's mistake. Now back to the question."

"I suppose it's because I've always felt more like a girl than a boy."

That seemed a little odd to Mina, but since she'd been raised in a world of magic, merpeople and talking books, it definitely wasn't a massive shock.

"Fair enough I suppose. Does anyone else know?"

"I told my mum last summer, but she stopped talking to me a bit after that. I don't know if she told dad."

She'd heard of Gabe's dad. He was one of those people that gave Slytherins a bad name. He'd maimed a fair few muggles but had got off as he had friends in the judiciary. From what Gabe had told her, he wasn't any nicer at home either. It didn't surprise her that Gabe wouldn't have told him.

"Uh-huh. How long have you…"

"Six years. I always thought I'd grow out of it but I never did."

"So you've dressed up before?"

"Maybe a dozen times; a few on hallowe'en, most in private. This uniform I nicked from the school laundry a few weeks ago. Second time I've worn it."

"They don't guard the laundry that well, do they? Oh, hang on a minute; Aurum et Argentum!"

They'd reached the Slytherin common room. Before them stood the portrait of the Emperor Ravenstone which barred their entrance.

"And who's this then, Mina? One of your _friends_, I suppose?"

"Oh, shove it up your royal arse. I gave you the password; let us in."

"And what makes you think I'd let your kind in?"

"Three reasons; one, I've given you the correct password. Two, you've let me in numerous times before. And three, my friend here has lipstick and I'd have no objection to drawing all over your little picture frame. Now; aurum et argentum!"

Reluctanctly, Ravenstone revolved, allowing them in. When he closed behind them, they stifled a giggle.

"Shove it up your royal arse?" laughed Gabe

"Back in my day you'd be executed for that!" mocked Mina, acting as pompously as possible. They laughed again, but then they realised what she'd just said.

"Oh, I didn't mean…"

"No… no of course not. Aren't you supposed to be at the quidditch trials?"

"Damn. You're right." How had she forgotten? There'd been nothing else on her mind for days! "Okay, now there's a door on the bottom floor that leads to some other dungeons. No one but me ever goes there. Should be a good place to change, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Mina."

"Don't mention it." She hugged him quickly; not for a lack of affection but rather for a lack of time. She had to get her kit ready after all.

Just as she was about to dash out, Gabriel grabbed her arm and asked in a quiet voice; "Do you ever feel more like a boy than a girl?"

Mina stopped. Does she? She thought back to her primary school days where she'd play meteor rugby with the boys and she tripped because a girl in a pink dress caught her eye. That time she refused to dress up like a princess for hallowe'en and her mum had had to put together a quick sheet-ghost costume. All those times she'd snuck into the laundry rooms to steal trousers so she didn't have to wear those damned itchy skirts.

But she was a girl, wasn't she? She liked how she could catch boys' eyes so that they almost broke their neck turning around after her. She liked the extra height and the sense of power she got from wearing high heels. Her Mina was Dame Gladis of Glamis who held the record for most successful escapes from the stake and who invented the first broomstick to fly for more than an hour and up to speeds of 30mph.

"I- I don't- I"

"Sorry; wrong time. I just had to ask; go show those jocks what you're made of!"

"Right." Then more confidently "Right! Ladies and gentlemen! Mina McCray, the first female beater!"

She left to cheers from Gabe as she raced down to the quidditch pitch.


End file.
